Enhancing today's networking technology is a perpetual goal in the communications industry. As the raw speeds of large-scale and personal computing devices soar, the tremendous increase in data transmission demands continue to push the networking bandwidth envelope to capacity. As bandwidth-intensive multimedia content continues to gain popularity and course the veins of the Internet, the unrelenting bandwidth dilemma is no less urgent today than yesterday. This has fueled the need for high-bandwidth broadband systems.
The term “broadband” has often been used to describe high-bandwidth transmission of data signals, such as data, video, voice, video conferencing, etc. Broadband philosophies often address networking principles applicable to the backbone of the networking system, since the networking backbone generally faces the highest bandwidth demands. There are many competing technologies for delivering broadband access. For example, there are a number of standards used in digital telecommunications, including TCP/IP, Ethernet, HDLC, ISDN, ATM, X.25, Frame Relay, Digital Data Service, FDDI (Fiber Distributed Data Interface), T1, xDSL, Wireless, Cable Modems, and Satellite among others. Many of these standards employ different packet and/or frame formats. The term “frame” is often used in reference to encapsulated data at OSI layer 2, including a destination address, control bits for flow control, the data or payload, and CRC (cyclic redundancy check) data for error checking. The term “packet” is often used in reference to encapsulated data at OSI layer 3. Further, the term “cell” is often used in reference to a group of bytes/octets conditioned for transmission across a network. However, it should be understood that for purposes of the present application, the terms packet, frame, and cell may be used interchangeably to refer to groups or collections of data. Further, a packet format or frame format generally refers to how data is encapsulated with various fields and headers for transmission across the network. For example, a data packet typically includes a destination address field, a length field, an error correcting code (ECC) field or cyclic redundancy check (CRC) field, as well as headers and trailers to identify the beginning and end of the packet. The terms “packet format” and “frame format”, also referred to as “cell format”, are generally synonymous for purposes of this application.
Packets transmitted across a network are associated with a transmission protocol. A protocol is a set of rules that governs how devices on a network exchange information. Packets traversing the network may be of differing formats or “protocols.” This is often due to the development of incompatible proprietary protocols by computer manufacturers. While protocol compatibility and standardization are becoming increasingly important, even standard protocols provide multiple options and are not always interchangeable between applications. Further, new protocols will continue to be developed to address certain network limitations, or to otherwise improve network data transmission. All of these factors contribute to the reality that multiple transmission protocols exist, and will likely continue to exist.
One standard protocol is the Internet Protocol (IP), which is a “best-effort,” connectionless protocol responsible for delivering data from host to host across a network such as the Internet. IP is a predominant protocol used to transmit data across the Internet. Other protocols are used to transmit packets across the Internet as well, such as Framed ATM over SONET/SDH Transport (FAST) and IP on multiprotocol label switching (MPLS). FAST is a new protocol intended to improve the performance of asynchronous transfer mode (ATM). FAST introduces a variable length user data field, while preserving the proven advantages of ATM, such as real quality of service guarantees, the security and traffic isolation provided by virtual connections, network management, traffic management, control mechanisms for bandwidth on demand, etc. MPLS integrates layer-2 information about network links into layer-3 (IP) within a particular autonomous system in order to simplify and improve IP-packet exchange. MPLS essentially provides connection-oriented labeling in an otherwise connectionless environment, which has resulted in MPLS being considered associated with layer-2.5. With MPLS, different flows can be classified, and different service levels can be associated with the different flow classifications.
As described above, packets transmitted on a network such as the Internet may be associated with one of a number of different protocols, and thus packets associated with different protocols may be received at a given node, switch, router, etc. As described more fully below, the introduction of multiple packet protocols at a node requires special consideration when the entire data flow is monitored for conformance with a particular quality of service.
In order to make the most efficient use of the communication paths and routing equipment possible, policing methods have been devised. Users of various levels could obtain different qualities of service (QoS), which would then require “policing” to ensure conformance with the contracted QoS. Policing generally refers to the packet-by-packet monitoring function at a network border, such as an ingress point at a network node. This monitoring function ensures that the promised QoS is not violated. The amount of traffic flowing into or out of a particular interface may therefore require limiting actions to achieve a specific policy goal.
At a particular network node or other ingress point, individual packets that make up a communications traffic stream can be classified into several flows or connections. Different QoS can be committed per flow by metering packets arriving at a given interface on a flow-by-flow basis. Flows whose effective bit rate exceeds what is committed in the service contract will be classified as non-conforming, and packets arriving at a time when its corresponding flow is non-conforming will be marked as non-conforming. Whether packets are marked as non-conforming affects the likelihood of the packets being discarded. This metering of packets, i.e., policing, for the purpose of providing differentiated service per flow helps to regulate the bandwidth.
Currently, varying data protocols require different methods for policing traffic flows. For example, the ATM Forum's FAST data link protocol and the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF)'s IP data link protocol require different methods for policing traffic flows. FAST, being based on ATM cells, recommends the use of a variant of the GCRA, referred to as the Frame Based GCRA (F-GCRA). F-GCRA is the policing method provided in the ATM Forum's specification of FAST, and IP packet policing generally involves the use of either Single Rate Three Color Marker (srTCM) or Two Rate Three Color Marker (trTCM) techniques.
As can be seen, different methods are required for policing different traffic flows, such as F-GCRA for FAST packet flows and srTCM/trTCM for IP traffic flows. Due to very high data transmission speeds in today's networks, policing methods have conventionally required specific methodologies, generally designed as specialized hardware engines in application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs). Because information may be transmitted across networks (e.g., the Internet) using a variety of different networking protocols, multiple specialized circuits are required to accommodate packets of each packet protocol that might traverse the network switch, router, bridge, or other intermediate system between the source and destination. For example, a separate policing methodology, and therefore separate ASIC, may be required for each packet protocol. This results in higher costs, part counts, and general complexities, while adversely impacting system efficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the communications industry for a method and apparatus for commonly policing packets of multiple transmission protocols. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers other advantages over the prior art policing approaches.